


Love Hotel

by Habanero00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, College, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Feelings Realization, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Insecure Lee Taeyong, Japan, Love Confessions, Love Hotels, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romance, Secret Crush, Shy Lee Taeyong, Smut, Students, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, taeyu, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Taeyong wants to vent his emotions and decides to spend one night in a love hotel.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Love Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so please be patient with my errors :)

Taeyong moved to Tokyo over a year ago when one university accepted his application. The boy's dream was to study in a country whose language he wanted to learn. He managed to do it thanks to hard work and studying until late at night, thanks to which he was now walking among the crowds of Japanese hurrying everywhere. Lee spent most of the day at the university and in the afternoons worked at a petrol station. On weekends, when he had time to relax, he usually stayed at home to watch anime until late. Because he was shy and uncertain of his language skills, the Korean didn't have friends and usually spent time alone.

This led to a situation where, due to exams-related stress, fatigue after work, and loneliness, Taeyong began to feel frustrated. Having no idea how to handle it, he spent a lot of time looking for advice on the internet. One particularly caught his eye, but Lee wasn't sure if he dared to do it. Well, on one of the forums Tae read that a good way to relax can be a crazy night with a host in popular in Japan, love hotels. He was hesitating for a long time and it took him a week to make a decision. He'd done it after a damn hard shift at the job which made him even cry. The boy, as soon as he got home, wrote an e-mail to the hotel asking to book one night. He didn't wait long for an answer and when he returned from the shower, he received a booking confirmation.

That's why, two days later, twenty-two-year-old Lee Taeyong was standing in front of the entrance to the love hotel, struggling with his thoughts to make sure if it's not better to back out. He took a deep breath and, after adjusting his glasses on the nose, went inside. He was struck by the scent of jasmine in the room. The place was dark, the walls were burgundy and purple. The boy shivered and hesitantly approached the desk in the reception. When he wanted to speak, he was stopped by a mysterious receptionist who, with a gesture of his hand, showed him to keep silent. The only thing he was asked for was to write down the reservation number, after which he was given the room number. Slowly, the boy walked down the narrow corridor and stopped at the very end, in front of the orange door. His heart was pounding, but when he opened the door and went in, he felt as if everything had stopped in time.

Taeyong had never been in a similar place before, so when booking a room for one night, he didn't have special requirements. The choice of company for his evening left for the hotel staff and he would never, ever expect that from all places in the world, he would meet his youthful love in such a place.

A young Japanese man appeared in front of his eyes. He had light blond hair that surrounded his rounded face. His brown eyes were shining, wrapped in golden eye shadows and glitter. The boy's mouth was covered with a delicate lip gloss that made one want to know its taste. The man was dressed in a loose, white shirt, fastened only with two buttons. Besides, the Japanese man was wearing black pants that neatly wrapped his legs and emphasized the shapely buttocks. His ears sparkled with earrings that the host played with while watching his client.

Yuta Nakamoto, because that was his host's name, boldly approached the Korean to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. Taeyong froze, losing contact with the reality around him. However, this didn't stop the Japanese from grabbing his hand and leading him towards the bed. They sat on the edge of it, and Yuta began to undo the buttons on his shirt, placing small kisses on Lee's neck and face. Taeyong came to life halfway and noticing that he was almost devoid of an upper garment, and somebody's mouth was sucking his neck, he panicked and jumped away from the man, escaping to the corner of the room. Yuta turned to his client with a surprised look, not understanding the reaction he received. After all, the young man himself asked for his company, so why now he was acting so strangely. On the other hand, Lee wasn't afraid of the physical contact or touching from the man, but he couldn't stop thinking that the boy of his dreams had ended up as a host in a love hotel.

Unfortunately for the Korean, Nakamoto didn't belong to the patient people and quickly turned to the boy asking what he was doing. Lee fell silent, not knowing how to explain himself, but the Japanese's haunting look caused his tongue to unravel itself. The boy took a deep breath and in a shaky voice began his story. Although he felt embarrassed, he admitted that he liked Yuta in the past. He began his story by recalling high school times when a new exchange student was transferred to Taeyong's School in Seoul. He was Japanese, and as soon as he crossed the threshold of the class, he attracted the attention of Taeyong. It wasn't just his handsome face. Yuta was a nice boy, always smiling and engaging in school life. He represented her in many sports events and Lee, being his fan, didn't miss any competitions in which he participated. Also, Nakamoto was always polite, sociable, and willing to help others. So there wasn't a single person who wouldn't like him. Due to his character and appearance, he quickly became popular among students. Almost every girl was in love with him, so it wasn't surprising to the Korean that he also had fallen for him.

Yuta was surprised by his confession and, although unwittingly Lee began to speak Korean, he understood everything. The Japanese noticed the blush on the other's face and smiled kindly at him. Now that he had the opportunity to look more closely, he remembered him. In his eyes, Lee Taeyong hasn't changed at all. He was still slim, dressed as always with matching clothes that made his body look more attractive. Looking at his face, the Japanese noticed that his former classmate was still wearing glasses, but this time they had plum-colored rather than black frames. His hair was neat, black with a fringe that gently covered his forehead. Nakamoto felt the warmth inside his heart, combined with melancholy.

When he came to Korea, he didn't know the language well and had to work hard so that the people around him would respect him. When he got to school in Seoul, he was surprised how positively he was greeted by the students. He quickly became popular and it happened more than once that he felt fatigued because of it. However, there was one person who didn't share the opinion of others. Until today, Yuta believed that Lee Taeyong hadn't liked him since he came to school. He always avoided eye contact with him, cut short conversations, and never accepted an invitation to go out after class. The Korean usually spent time alone, avoiding being with a larger group of people. Besides, he was timid and quickly nervous. Nakamoto was surprised that Taeyong really liked him all this time.

Noticing, however, that the man's body begins to tremble and his gaze escapes towards the door, the Japanese quickly came close to him to grab his hand and prevent him from leaving. Taeyong wanted to speak, but no sound came out of his mouth and the boy felt even more ashamed. His heart was pounding and his hands were sweating from nerves. He didn't know what to do and would rather sink under the ground, never meet Yuta again, who now knew the truth about his stupid infatuation and looked determined not to let it go.

"Why haven't you approached me? You'd always rejected every invitation when I asked you to join me and my friends. If you liked me, why didn't you do anything to show me that? "To his surprise, Yuta spoke to him in a voice whose tone indicated a combination of regret and curiosity.

"You were surrounded by so many people, lots of pretty girls, and I-I was ordinary, plus I was damn afraid that someone like you would never want me. " Taeyong whispered, lowering his head. There was silence and a long time passed before the Japanese man spoke again.

"You know, I liked you too, and I tried to show you so many times, but you'd always rejected my every offer, turned around, or left. I thought you hated me. " Nakamoto said as if slightly irritably, lifting Korean's chin so that he could look him in the eyes.

"I-I was just ashamed and scared. I'm sorry ... " Lee became sad, but to his surprise, Yuta gave him a broad smile.

They didn't speak for a moment until the Japanese led them back to the bed on which edge they sat. Lee was a little scared because he didn't feel he could do anything with his old love by his side. Nakamoto noticed that the boy stiffened and behaved uncomfortably, so he asked what the problem was, or was he feeling not good, but the answer he heard dumbfounded him. It got awkward when Taeyong admitted that he didn't know how to behave after discovering that Yuta was selling himself. The other was shocked that Lee was convinced that the love hotel was acting as a brothel.

Not wanting such a big misunderstanding to hang between them, the boy immediately began explaining to him the principles of his work. Yes, he worked as a host who keeps his customers company. This, however, was purely platonic, since no such meeting allowed the possibility of performing sexual acts or other acts that the host might consider inappropriate. So, most often, Yuta's work consisted of entertaining his clients with a conversation, listening to them, embracing or massaging them, if he agreed to it. Lee couldn't believe it at first because Nakamoto kissed him several times at the very beginning. Yuta laughed at this, straightening that when he met someone handsome he sometimes allowed himself insignificant kisses.

Hearing all this, the Korean felt humiliation. At first, he was convinced that he had arranged on one-night-stand with a stranger. Then it turned out that it was his old love, and now he has fooled himself accusing him of prostitution. Taeyong thought he had really bad luck. He reddened all over his face and neck and jerked to move to the door, but once again that night, Yuta stopped him. Before he could push him away, he felt a pair of soft lips on his ones. Feeling Nakamoto asking him for access to his mouth, Taeyong let out a low moan and let him do whatever he wanted. Yuta dominated their kiss, wandering with his tongue on the other's teeth and palate. After a while he pulled away, noticing that Lee needed to catch his breath and watched the Korean's gleaming eyes with a smile. His hand found Taeyong's one after a while and the boy began to stroke his knuckles in a calming rhythm.

"Let's treat this as a new beginning and forget about all this misunderstanding. " Yuta whispered, almost in the mouth of the Korean." Do you want to get out of here and go to my house?" He offered a convincing smile, and the smaller boy nodded in agreement.

A moment later, they both were sitting in Yuta's car, who all the way to the apartment was holding his hand. After arriving, they didn't waste time and immediately rushed at each other, to find each other's lips in the dark. The way from the corridor to the Nakamoto's bedroom was covered with clothes of the self-absorbed couple. The boy carefully tried to open the door, unable to hit the door handle, because of being focused on kissing his lover's neck. When he finally managed to get inside, Yuta led the boy into his room without interrupting their passionate kiss. Stroking the cheek of Taeyong, the Japanese man seated him on the edge of the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. When he slid her off the boy's shoulders, he pulled away from his lips for a moment to look at the Korean's beautiful body. Lee had a flat stomach on which was a small scar probably after removing the appendix. His body was milky colored, and Yuta licked his lips, thinking how amazing red hickeys would look on his skin.

Taeyong blushed under the Japanese's intense gaze. He felt unsure of his appearance and tried to cover his torso, but Yuta didn't let him. Instead, he started kissing him again, and when his hand reached the Korean's belt, Nakamoto was stopped. He looked in surprise at the elder's eyes, looking for some hesitation or disagreement, but he found nothing. Instead, a soft, shy whisper reached his ears, and hearing Taeyong's request, Yuta laughed, agreeing with a nod.

"Can I suck you off?" Taeyong slid off the bed to the floor, sitting comfortably on his shanks. Then he made the Japanese sit on the bed and when he did, he began to unbutton his trousers and slide them down. Yuta was now sitting in underwear only, legs wide apart, between which Lee was kneeling.

Taeyong licked his lips, seeing the bulge in the underwear of the younger. He approached him at first and bashfully and slowly ran his tongue over the material, causing Yuta's member to tremble with excitement. He repeated the action several times until a wet stain appeared on the boxers. Then, with an agile movement, he got rid of the boy's pants and a swollen member appeared in front of his eyes. Lee took it in his hand causing a hiss from Yuta's mouth as the cold hand began massaging his manhood. Then he lowered his head, embracing almost the entire length by his mouth and closing his eyes when the head of the penis hit the back of his throat. He barely started moving because he didn't expect Yuta's manhood to be that big to tease his gag reflex. When he took on a rhythm, Taeyong began to increase the tempo, and Nakamoto entwined his hands in his hair, pulling it lightly. When the Korean felt the other's hips moving, he groaned around Yuta's member, feeling himself getting hard. Sensing the younger's orgasm by his sloppy movements, Lee knew it would come soon. He didn't expect, however, that Yuta would end in his mouth, and as soon as he felt his cum on his tongue, he released his member and started coughing.

Nakamoto realized what he had just done and immediately found himself at the side of the Taeyong, stroking his back in calming peace. When the Korean calmed down a little, he raised his head and noticed the concern on Yuta's face. The Japanese man apologized to him immediately, but Yong, blushing, replied that nothing had happened, he was just unprepared for such a turn of events. Yuta stretched out his hand to him and wiped his lips, then pulled glasses from Taeyong's eyes that had been stained by his seed. They both smiled embarrassed but quickly forgot about it when their lips touched again. They began to kiss without haste, approaching each other slowly so that they could feel the body of the other. When they felt ready to continue, they rose from the floor and went to bed.

In a hurry, they undressed from the rest of the clothes, throwing them to the floor. Taeyong moaned in the Japanese' mouth as he grabbed his manhood and began to stroke it. A moment later he felt the cool bedding under his back, and when Yuta leaned over him, the Korean instinctively spread his legs, allowing the other to sit comfortably between them. Nakamoto began to caress his body and kiss the Korean's neck and torso. He devoted a long moment to suck his nipples, which hardened with excitement. Then he moved to his stomach and thighs, where he left several bite marks and hickeys.

Taeyong writhed under him, shivering under the pleasant touch. His eyelids were closed and lewd moans came from the parted lips. A few drops of sweat gathered on the older man's temple, which the boy wiped with his hand from time to time. Yuta just reached for the lube when Lee stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

"I've already prepared myself." He said, his cheeks reddening. Yuta found this very cute and after kissing him on the lips, he helped the elder lay on his stomach as requested. Then he placed a few more kisses on his back until he gripped Taeyong's round buttocks. The other sighed and squeezed the quilt in his hands as Yuta ran his tongue on his entrance. Nakamoto teased the other sucking his hole and kneading his buttocks. He finished only because Lee looked like he was about to cum.

Reaching for the condom, Nakamoto slipped it on his member and covered him with a lot of lube. Then he directed his member to the elder's entrance and slowly entered him. Taeyong hissed and his whole body stiffened with pain. It's been a while since he was with someone, and Yuta was above average size, which meant that the boy needed much more time to adjust. When he stated that he was ready, he allowed the Japanese to move and after a while, Yuta was thrusting into him in a fast rhythm.

Lee raised his hips as Nakamoto hit his prostate and moaned loudly, then buried his face in a pillow from embarrassment. The younger man grinned at that and picked up the pace more than it seemed possible. He felt both of them coming to an end and, although he was afraid that Lee would refuse, asked him if they could change positions. Taeyong agreed and after a while, he was laying on his back with his legs wrapped around the Japanese waist, who was thrusting sloppily, feeling the approaching orgasm. Taeyong pulled him close to himself, also feeling that he was on the edge and together while they were kissing, they climaxed. Yuta moved in him a few more times until he finally stopped and fell on the elder's body, catching his breath.

They both were laying, saying nothing, trying to calm the crazy heartbeats. Yuta got up first and looked with adoration in the eyes at Taeyong, whose cheeks were red with exertion. He kissed his forehead, nose, and lips, swallowing the soft moan he gave. Nakamoto slipped out of the boy a moment later and threw the used condom in the bin. Then he grabbed a few tissues and wiped Taeyong, who was almost asleep. The boy covered him tightly with a duvet and, pulling him close, laid Taeyong's head on his chest. Immediately afterward they both sailed to the land of dreams.

Taeyong woke up in the morning with a headache and backache. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned, sitting up straight on the bed. When the cold air entering through the open door of the room reached his body, the boy shuddered and wrapped himself tightly in the covers. His eyes wandered around the room, trying to find something he could wear. It was until he saw Yuta's clothes hanging on the chair by the desk and quickly reached for them. It was a gray T-shirt and a pair of sports shorts. Lee changed into them and suddenly saw his reflection in the mirror that stood next to the bed. His body was covered in many love marks and bites. He blushed and quickly put on clothes to hide the evidence of a passionate night under them.

Looking around, he remembered why he was in the apartment of his former colleague and who Yuta was. For a moment he wondered if he should leave because probably the boy didn't want to have something more in common with him, it was just a one-night stand. After all, Taeyong ventured and left the room to find Yuta preparing breakfast in the kitchen. He was jiggling around to the music in the background, standing with his back to the door, stirring something in the pot. Lee tiptoed up to him in surprise to hug his back, closing his hands around his waist. He was happy, he dreamed of Yuta throughout high school and now he had him in his arms. Even if after all this, they were meant to split up and not meet again, the boy wanted to spend the last moments in a pleasant atmosphere.

Yuta jumped in surprise, but when he saw it was Taeyong, he smiled. He stirred the dish again and after finding it was ready, he turned off the stove. Then he turned to the Korean and greeted him with a tender kiss. After it, the boys sat down at the table and initially started breakfast in silence.

"What brings you to Japan?" Yuta spoke first and Taeyong put down the chopsticks to answer him.

"Ah, you see, I came here to study." He answered, not seeing why suddenly he felt shy.

Yuta insisted so Taeyong told him something about himself. He noted that he is in sophomore year of biological studies, lives in a dormitory, and doesn't do anything interesting outside of studying. When asked if he was working, he answered honestly and Yuta was surprised that Lee was making money at the petrol station late at night, and he was still studying very well. The compliment made Taeyong blush and to distract himself, he asked the Japanese why he suddenly disappeared from school, just a day after graduation. To his surprise, Nakamoto fell silent, swallowing, and despite Taeyong's assurances that he didn't have to answer, he decided to do so.

"My parents divorced shortly before graduation. Since my mother was left alone with my sisters, I had to return to Japan and help her support family."

Yuta also told him how it happened that he began to work in a love hotel. As he needed money he accepted the job and it turned out to be not too bad. The employees treated him well and the clients knew the hotel operating rules, so very unpleasant situations were rare. He liked the company of people and conversations with strangers, so even when the financial situation of his family improved, he decided to stay in it for longer. In addition to being a host, Nakamoto was also a student. His dream was to become a famous interior designer because it fascinated him a lot.

Taeyong enjoyed their conversation very much. He felt like they had always known each other because he felt comfort and inner peace. Everything good must end, and when the boys finished breakfast, it came to him that it was time to go home. With a heavy heart, he went to the bathroom to change his clothes, and when he returned to the hall, Yuta was already dressed and ready to leave, waiting for him.

They left his house in silence, holding hands to the subway station. Taeyong's heart clutched with sadness that they wouldn't meet again. When the boy heard the notification that his train would soon appear, he began to get nervous. He took a deep breath and, after correcting his glasses, he wanted to thank Yuta and say goodbye to him forever. Nakamoto, however, had other plans, and seeing the sadness in the eyes of the elder, he bent down to steal a sweet kiss from his lips. Then, to Taeyong's surprise, he asked for his phone number and gave him a big hug again before the elder got into the train. They waved goodbye, and Lee was smiling like a fool when a new message appeared on his phone screen.

From: Yukkuri <333

To: Yongi ❤

Let's go on a date on Saturday. I would love to take you to the cinema and make up for lost years ;)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fell free to leave a comment!


End file.
